


Lilac's Detective Pikachu Drabble Collection

by lilacsilver



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: Informative titles, ahoy!I watched Detective Pikachu multiple times in the span of four days, so this was bound to happen. There will be more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. early mornings

“Morning, Lucy.”

A yawn from the current occupant of the couch. “Morning, Harry.”

Harry sets a steaming-hot cup of coffee on the table in front of her. He’s used to finding Lucy asleep on the couch, her Psyduck close beside her. He gets it, he does; he’s lost count of the times he’s looked in on a sleeping Tim, to be sure that all is well.

He still can’t remember very much from the days following the crash – just fragments and flashes – and he hopes he never does. What Tim and Lucy have told him is nightmare fodder enough for all of Ryme City, let alone the three of them. It’s why Lucy has a spare key to use when it’s well past midnight and she can’t rest until she’s seen them. It’s why Tim sometimes trails off mid-sentence, his eyes distant and full of terrible memory.

Lucy sits up and grabs the mug, holding it tightly in both hands. She looks more exhausted than usual: last night must have been a really bad one. Harry doesn’t ask. If she wants to talk about it, she will. She raises the coffee to her mouth, but lowers it again without taking a sip.

He fixes a cup for himself, and one for Tim when he joins them. Won’t be long now; the walls are thin and there’s no mistaking the thump of his son’s feet hitting the floor.


	2. this one doesn't get a title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim has an Eevee partner because reasons.

Roger’s hosting a gala. There’s live music and champagne and tiny appetizers artfully arranged on crystal platters. Tim has no idea what the gala’s for (though he supposes that when you’ve got as much money as Roger Clifford does, you don’t need a reason for a party), or how he got on the guest list, or why he’d RSVP’d yes to the gilt-edged invitation when it arrived.

He’s debating going over to the refreshments table to snag a couple of the spinach-cheese things when Lucy appears out of nowhere. Her red dress nearly makes him swallow his tongue, and her eyes gleam with the kind of chaotic light that means the spinach-cheese things will have to go un-snagged.

“Where are we going?” he asks, letting her tow him along. Eevee and Psyduck hurry along in their wake.

“Got a lead on a story,” she says. “It’s time sensitive, though, hurry _up,_ Tim!”

He hurries.


End file.
